


Master Kohga / Sooga ship fic

by Dat1Slime



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Major Character death because Sooga is dead, but we been knew on that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dat1Slime/pseuds/Dat1Slime
Summary: Master Kohga and Sooga had been together for longer than they could remember, despite this no one had ever put the pieces together. Apparently them practically cuddling in front of everyone was not enough for anyone to get the memo. Though being quite honest, neither of them cared. All they were worried about was each other. It was 3 times they made it painfully obvious and 1 time anyone actually realized.
Relationships: Master Kohga/Sooga
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	Master Kohga / Sooga ship fic

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr user rhettbutbi ( http://rhettbutbi.tumblr.com ) came up with these fun lil oneshot. I got permission to expand on them a bit.
> 
> Go give the original post some love ( https://rhettbutbi.tumblr.com/post/635968943747645440/yo-can-someone-with-writing-skills-make-a-fluffy )
> 
> each segment is broken up a "====="

Sooga would do whatever he could to ensure Master Kohga’s safety that even included picking him up like a sack of mighty bananas. This allowed for Sooga to quickly pull his master from harm's way and while originally this irritated and flustered Kohga, he stopped caring after a point. 

Due to this repeated action though the members of the yiga clan stopped caring. When Sooga had randomly picked up Master Kohga and started whispering to him after a battle, everyone assumed they were planning something or trying to find a way to beat the princess and her annoying knight for Calamity Ganon. 

Truthfully Sooga was merely worried for his partner, carrying him out of view, he set Kohga down and began to look him over. “Are you okay, darling?”

“Yeah, I’m fine but what about you? That bothersome knight sure did a number on you.” Master Kohga didn’t show it often but he hated it when Sooga was hurt. He worried and wanted Sooga to be safe. He didn’t know what he’d do without him.

“I’m just fine Master and even better knowing you are too.” Sooga picked Kohga up again and gave the command to return back to their hideout.

Master Kohga and Sooga were cuddling in Kohga’s room. It had become a regular occurrence especially when Kohga was winding down for a nap. Kohga’s face pressed against Sooga’s neck rambling about something unimportant. Sooga taking joy in Kohga’s hair being down for once. 

They were  **not** expecting anyone to come in and disturb their moment. So when a handful of clan members barged in they thought that was it. Kohga shot up and thanked the calamity he was still wearing his mask because his face was no doubt as red as his suit. But surprisingly, by some stroke of luck, no one batted an eye. Writing off as just Master Kohga being picky and not wanting to sleep on a chair, and deciding the Sooga was a better bed. 

Sure they had been found doing something similar to this before but this was clearly so much more intimate. The couple had been very confused when no one even suspected anything, which was great for them but was the clan really this stupid?

The members came to inform them of Astor’s return to the hideout. Which while they appreciated it could’ve been handled better and Kohga gave them a slight scolding for barging in on their Master like that. The clan members quickly apologized and left Master Kohga and his right hand to their business.

Sooga’s arms wrapped around Kohga “I guess the jig won’t be up for a long time.” 

“Guess not.”

=====

When Sooga said he would protect Master Kohga with his life, Astor wasn’t surprised in the slightest, he foresaw it after all. What Astor didn’t see coming was Kohga staying behind to protect Sooga. It truly didn’t make sense to him, sure Kohga had called Sooga ‘his best lackey’ but certainly he could just train a replacement for him. Kohga was a coward and for him to stick around at all was out of character.

The two fought quite strongly but they simply didn’t hold a candle to the power at Astor’s finger tips. Despite this Kohga stayed with him until the end, exchanging what must have been “I love you”s each other in Sooga’s final moments. Which was strange to the seer... very strange.

=====

Kohga kneeling to the princess and joining their side after everything came as a huge surprise. Of course people still didn’t fully trust him but he hadn’t done anything to make them doubt his newfound loyalty. He was even quite a pleasure to be around all things considered and the help of the Yiga Clan was greatly appreciated.

It was a simple and honest question really, but that’s what caused things to start crashing. It didn’t seem rude at all but Master Kohga looked downright offended. He shouldn’t have to explain himself to them, it wasn’t even their business. 

“Astor took someone special from me and he’s got to pay for it.” His reply dripped with anger not only with the one questioning him but also Astor. 

Kohga now had his walls up ready to strike when someone so much as knocked. Why was he so agitated? Why does Master Kohga hate Astor so much? Why did he betray the calamity Ganon just because of Astor? Where is Sooga? Why does Kohga have a ring on his ring finger? 

“oh”

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder to go give rhettbutbi and their original post some love <3


End file.
